


"I'd like to see you try."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I'd like to see you try."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I'd like to see you try."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I'd like to see you try."

"I’d like to see you try," Felicity smirked, waving her tablet in the air.

"Gimme that," Roy said, grabbing the it out of her hand. He sat down on one of the metal chairs and started to rapidly press the screen. The iconic yellow bird began flying through the air, dodging green pipe after green pipe. Roy smirked as he surpassed Diggle’s score of 15, earning a groan from him. 

"There’s no way he’s gonna beat my score," Oliver smiled smugly, crossing his arms across his chest. Felicity shook her head and smiled, leaning against the table beside him. 

"Wait- oh, oh! Damn it!" Roy cursed, tossing the tablet on the table.

"Hey! Watch it! What did Lola ever do to you?" Felicity scolded, grabbing the piece of technology.

"Here, let me give it another go," Diggle said, holding his hand out. 

"Digg, you just went. It’s my turn," Oliver pointed out. 

"But you have the highest score in the game! Junior here just beat me out! I’ve gotta restore some dignity to my name," He argued.

"Second highest score, actually," Felicity corrected.

"I’m sorry, what?" Oliver looked up at her from his seat.

"Yeah. A hundred and thirty-two," She said proudly, holding up two fingers. Oliver’s mouth dropped; she’d beat his score by one measly point. 

"No way."

"Uh, yes way," She scoffed.

"Digg, when you’re done I want-"

"Damn it!" Diggle’s fist collided with the table in a loud bang. 

"Ha! He died after ten!" Roy laughed.

"One more, Oliver. Just give me one more-"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

An alarm sounded from Felicity’s main monitors. She ran to her desk and typed quickly. 

"Guys, there’s been a break-in at Starling’s First Bank. Over seventy thousand-" 

"You guys go ahead, I’ll meet you there," Diggle muttered, tapping on the screen. 

Oliver and Roy, who had changed into their suits the moment they heard the alarm, stood beside Digg and each grabbed an arm, hauling him out of his seat.

"Be careful!" Felicity called out after them.


End file.
